


Left-Handed

by amegafuru



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Tickling, the reunion scene from episode 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amegafuru/pseuds/amegafuru
Summary: For some reason, Tamaki prefers standing on Sougo’s left side. It takes five accounts until Sougo figures out why.





	Left-Handed

For some unknown reason, Tamaki often stands on Sougo’s left-hand side.

When they first start commuting to work together as MEZZO”, he thinks it’s a mere coincidence that Tamaki generally walks and sits on his left. Being a man of unconventional hobbies, Sougo takes mental notes of the few instances that prove him wrong.

~

The two sit side-by-side on an early morning train. Dewdrops decorate the window behind them. Sougo looks to his left, and a smile forms behind his mask at what he sees. The gentle rocking of the train lulled the younger boy to sleep. His head dips downwards, the cap on his head covering his eyes.

Before Sougo knew it, Tamaki’s right profile became a familiar sight to him. Sougo is confident that he could draw a fairly accurate portrait if he wanted to (as accurately as he could draw the King Pudding mascot). His eyes move from the wild light blue hair peeking out of his cap, down the slope of his nose, and linger over the valley of his supple lips. Sougo tucks the peaceful image into the album of his mind.

These days, this album included more and more of Sougo’s favorite images of Tamaki. Tamaki’s happy expression, the way he laughs when he’s embarrassed, his confident face when he's nailing a cool dance move, that teary-eyed look when he apologizes…

Since when did his partner start occupying his thoughts?

 _Tamaki-kun really is cool…_ Sougo thinks after forcing himself to break his gaze. _Is it okay for someone like me to stay by his side?_

Catching Tamaki's drowsiness, Sougo allows himself to succumb to sleep. They had a long ride ahead of them, so a short nap wouldn't hurt. He hopes Tamaki will forgive him for leaning his arm against his.

His head tilts to the left and fits perfectly against the reliable shoulder of his partner, as if they were made for each other.

~ ~

On one lazy afternoon, the duo stride down a narrow neighborhood heading towards the dorm. Tamaki holds a plastic bag, inside it a jar of King Pudding and a can of black coffee clinking together. Every time the bag brushes past Sougo’s hand, he pretends not to wish it was Tamaki’s hand instead.

Sougo looks up at Tamaki. Today, he stands on the right, but only because Sougo purposely took the left to see what Tamaki would do. So far his little experiment yields no results.

“Thanks for holding the bag,” Sougo says to fill the space between them.

Tamaki shrugs. “No big deal.”

During their walk, a car drives down the one-lane road, swerving slightly to one side to keep a safe distance from the two pedestrians. Right before the car passes them, Tamaki places a hand on Sougo’s back and casually steps around him to the side closer to the road. Having no other choice, Sougo moves to the opposite side to avoid bumping into him.

“Hm?” Sougo blinks at Tamaki, surprised at the swap in positions.

Oblivious, the taller boy stretches his arms to the sky, plastic bag dangling behind his head.

“I can’t wait to eat,” Tamaki groans. “Let’s hurry before our pudding and coffee get warm.”

 _Is doing stuff like that also “no big deal” to you...?_ Sougo wants to ask, but he settles for a curt nod.

The lingering warmth of Tamaki’s hand travels from his back to his cheeks.

~ ~ ~

When Tamaki’s father appears on the show instead of his long lost sister, Tamaki wreaks havoc on the studio.

“Tamaki-kun!?”

He kicks over a table, knocking Mr. Shimooka over with it. Half of the members run to his aid. Yamato, Iori, and Sougo rush to Tamaki instead, holding him back as he screams profanities.

“Yotsuba-san, please calm down!”

“Tama, we get it! We get it already!”

“T-Tamaki-kun!”

Suddenly drained of energy, the blue-haired boy stops struggling. He drops his fists and tightly shuts his eyes. Seeing that it’s safe, Yamato and Iori let go and back away. Sougo doesn’t.

His hands loosen their grip on Tamaki's shoulders. Those shoulders that Tamaki normally held up with confidence, the same shoulders that served as Sougo’s pillow, now slump pitifully. This time it was Sougo’s turn to be the reliable one.

“It’s okay,” Sougo says, expression softening at the sight of his hurt partner. “It’s okay now.”

Sougo is quiet, but Tamaki hears him the loudest.

Among the hail storm of shouts bombarding the young idol, Sougo’s voice falls like snow. Tamaki’s heart melts on contact.

Letting out a frustrated sob, Tamaki leans his head against Sougo’s shoulder, once again on his left. Sougo feels hot tears seep into his shirt. He doesn’t think about how naturally Tamaki fits into the curve of his shoulder.

Whether he was the one protecting or the one being protected, Tamaki was inclined to Sougo’s left. The older man doesn’t understand why, but he no longer feels the need to.

~ ~ ~ ~

It’s the middle of the night, and Sougo lies awake on a hotel bed. The only light in the room comes from the nightlight plugged into the wall. Sougo makes sure to carry it around on the days when they have MEZZO” work out of town. Despite his age, his boyfriend is still afraid of the dark.

Said boyfriend leans over and presses his ear against the left side of Sougo’s bare chest.

 _The left again_ , Sougo notes to himself.

Tamaki closes his eyes as Sougo inhales and exhales, cradling Tamaki’s head up and down along with it. Tamaki imagines himself floating on a calm sea, with Sougo’s breaths as the source of the waves.

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Tamaki whispers, as if raising his voice would scare it away. “It’s going _ba-thump, ba-thump_ …” He taps his fingers on Sougo’s stomach to mimic the rhythm.

“Well I _am_ alive,” Sougo replies dryly. He cards his fingers through Tamaki’s hair, still damp from his shower. Or sweat, considering their workout moments earlier.

“You’re so not cute.”

“Who said I was trying to be?”

Tamaki rolls his eyes and pokes Sougo’s ribs.

Yelping, Sougo half-heartedly whacks his hand away. “Don’t do that!”

“Sou-chan… Are you ticklish?” Blue eyes glint.

“N-no, you just surprised m— ahaha! Wait- hahaha!” Sougo curls in on himself and turns away, clamping his arms down to protect his armpits while Tamaki mercilessly tickles him.

“Aha! I found your weakness!”

“Stooop!” the so-called adult complains, voice wavering with laughter. For a brief moment, he lifts an arm in an attempt to push Tamaki away. Tamaki snatches the opportunity to attack. Sougo regrets slackening his defenses.

More giggles bubble out of Sougo, and Tamaki snickers along with him. When he’s had his fill of fun, he stops to let Sougo catch his breath.

“You’re awful,” Sougo wheezes, limbs splayed out in exhaustion.

The younger man resumes his place on top of the sea of Sougo’s chest again. As a result of all the laughter, the previous calm is replaced by violent pounding. Sougo's rapid heartbeats send ripples across Tamaki’s skin like skipping stones across a pond. He smiles.

“Your heart always races for me, huh Sou-chan?”

When Sougo whacks him again, it’s with full force.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On one of their countless Sunday night strolls, the couple walk side-by-side. The only sounds accompanying their footsteps are the chirps of a cricket and the far-off bark of a neighborhood dog. Flickering street lights guide them home like spotlights across a stage.

Although no one else is around, they wear some form of disguise, Sougo with his glasses and Tamaki with his hood up. In their early idol days, the boys and their fellow members were careless, which led to several fans finding the location of their dorm. Now that Tamaki and Sougo live in an apartment, they were extra careful to keep it a secret from the public.

Because no one else is around, Tamaki takes Sougo’s hand and Sougo lets him. With wordless affection, Tamaki strokes his thumb over his partner’s fingers. Sougo finds comfort in their conversation solely comprised of soft touches and glances.

Again, Tamaki chose to stand on Sougo’s left side. Despite all these years, he still kept up this peculiar habit. Sougo used to wonder about the reason behind it.

But now, judging by the way Tamaki lifts their intertwined hands to his lips and kisses the ring on Sougo’s finger, he knows why.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this just for the sake of that last sentence lol 
> 
> Other than the reunion from Episode 15, the train scene and scene where they walk home from a convenience store are inspired by similar scenes from Ryuusei ni Inoru, and Sougo's favorite Tamaki faces are from Koi no Kakera CD Bonus rabbit chat.
> 
> If you enjoyed this even a little please feel free to let me know! Comments keep me going :D or talk to me on twitter @captainjunta


End file.
